


His Cody

by adamkenyonstie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, Cody is only referenced in the first chapter, Hurt CC-2224 | Cody, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, I don't like Order 66, I have to make it make sense I'm sorry, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Made myself cry, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), as they should - Freeform, cody's chip gets removed, for chapter one only, he's very sorry, obi wan and cody get their reunion, obi wan forgives him, obi-wan has a nice conversation with yoda, of course, these bitches gay, very close to the script, yoda knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamkenyonstie/pseuds/adamkenyonstie
Summary: Obi-Wan returns from Mustafar, broken, hurt, and with no hope. He, along with Yoda and Bail Organa discuss what will become of Anakin and Padmé's children. Yoda has some news for Obi-Wan that may very well be exactly what he needed right now.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	1. Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for so so long and I really don't like Order 66 but I love them. Yeah, Obi-Wan just has a quite touching conversation with Yoda in this chapter. It's very non-script-diverging for the first half, I just had to set the scene hdshsjhdsj. (Also sorry if Yoda's dialogue is OOC after the actual script ends, he's difficult to write for.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let them be gay and be together, please. And if a scene exists in the Kenobi series where Obi-Wan has to confront/kill a Cody who is still trying to kill him I may just riot.
> 
> Chapter name taken from 'Sedated,' by Hozier.

Obi-Wan lowered himself into his seat beside Yoda and Senator Organa. He was exhausted, and heartbroken. Everything ached, even his heart, and he could feel a pounding headache beginning to form between his eyes. His mind ran rampant with the memories of what had just occurred. 

Anakin... his brother. Had he really been such an awful teacher, that the boy had chosen this path, that he had fallen into the hateful arms of the dark side? Had he really led him this far astray? He should have noticed something was going on, maybe he could have helped Anakin if he had paid more attention. 

He truly had failed his Padawan. He had failed Anakin and Padmé. In doing so he had also failed Qui-Gon. He was supposed to train the boy that his own master had so much faith in. He had let down both of them. 

Obi-Wan's thoughts continued to berate him, Anakin's screams as the fire consumed him echoing around his brain, plaguing his ears. He could not be at peace with himself after all that had happened.

The concerned voices of Senator Organa and Yoda swam hazily back into focus as they discussed what the passing of Padmé would mean. The twins, of course, were the most important things right now, stop thinking about yourself Obi-Wan, he mentally scolded himself. It took him longer than it should have, but his sluggish brain eventually caught up with the conversation that was taking place in front of him.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us," Bail announced, a small smile creeping onto his face. Yoda nodded curtly, obviously agreeing with the Senator's offer.

"And what of the boy?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice far too shaky and weak for his liking.  
"To Tatooine. To his family, send him," Yoda stated.

Obi-Wan realised that Yoda was asking him to take the child. He weighed up his options. Protecting the twins was in everyone's best interest. Perhaps the prophecy had been misread, what if they had been a generation too early? What else did he have to do, or lose, for that matter? He let out a breath and nodded.

"I will take the child and watch over him. Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?" He asked, a twinge of hope softening his battle-strained voice.

"Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can . . ." Yoda stared at nothing, carefully considering what the future could hold.

"Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will," There was obvious pain in his voice. How had the Jedi fallen so far? There was a solemn heaviness crushing the room. 

They had lost so much in a short period of time. Anakin, Padmé, the clones, fellow Jedi. Friends. Cody... Obi-Wan swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat and stood to leave with Senator Organa.

"Master Kenobi, wait a moment," Yoda called. Obi-Wan collapsed back into his seat, grateful to be able to sit again. Going upright had made the room swim and he could barely hear over the blood roaring in his ears. "In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you." Solitude. The word was like a dagger of ice to Obi-Wan's heart. It hung around him like an albatross around his neck, words not spoken by him bitter on his tongue. He did not like it, and everything it brought with it, but it was what needed to be done.

He remembered he was talking to the Jedi Master in front of him.  
"Training?" he asked, hoping it wasn't obvious that he had zoned out.

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality," Yoda said. The rusty gears in Obi-Wan's brain processed the information.

"Who?" he asked, voice so small it was barely above a whisper.  
"One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me . . . your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn," Yoda announced.

"Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan couldn't mask his shock. How could this be? He watched his master die in front of him, he cried over his body.

"But, how could he accomplish this?"  
"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you," Yoda said, eyes searching Obi-Wan's.

"I will be able to talk with him?" Obi-Wan asked as if saying the words would undo all that Yoda had said. This had to be a hallucination, a sick and twisted dream formed by a distraught and concussed brain.

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps," Yoda explained, as if he hadn't just caused a crisis in Obi-Wan's head. 

He didn't even know what this all meant, let alone comprehend it. So he just decided to nod and leave this as a problem for future him.

Yoda nodded, an indication that their conversation was over for now. Obi-Wan would get up again, but he wasn't ready for his world to start tilting on its axes again just yet. So he asked another question, failing to keep the quiver out of his voice.

"Master Yoda, if I may? What of the clones? What of... Commander Cody?" His voice falling to nothing more than a mutter as he mentioned his Commander as if he already knew the answer. Cody's faith had been decided for him when Order 66 had been executed. 

Obi-Wan was just giving himself hope for no reason. There was no way they could get any of the clones back. Yoda paused for a beat, a tiny smile slipping onto his face.

"Wondering if you would ask, I was," Yoda looked at him, a soft look on his face. Obi-Wan figured that Yoda would not be smiling if he was about to say there was no saving their clones, but he still held the tension in his shoulders, and a breath he could not let out.

"The chip in the Commander's brain, removed it has been. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 once again, he is," Yoda said gently. 

Obi-Wan was aware Yoda knew. Yoda knew mostly everything, and he and Cody had not exactly been subtle over the years. There was no hiding anything from this Jedi Master. While feelings such as the ones he held so close to his heart for Cody were against the Jedi Order, Yoda could not remind him of this, as there wasn't exactly a Jedi Order anymore. He knew Obi-Wan deserved this. 

He understood that the bond the two had formed and shared over the past few years was far more important than the keeping of codes belonging to an already dead Jedi Order.

Obi-Wan felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs. His eyes stung with quickly forming tears, as the news that Cody, 𝘩𝘪𝘴 Cody was alive and hadn't perished during the disaster that was Order 66 was digested by his brain. He swallowed, unsure if his voice would work to let him ask his next question.

"Is he- Can I see him?" Obi-Wan asked.  
Yoda nodded. "Onboard, he is. In the medbay, you will find him. Other clones too, were saved."

Obi-Wan couldn't stop the tears from making their way down his cheeks. He let out a stuttering breath.

"With you to Tatooine, Commander Cody must go. Together, you must be." Yoda said, looking deep into Obi-Wan's tear-filled eyes. After everything that had happened, the younger Jedi Master deserved one thing that could bring him back to peace, and back to himself. 

Yoda nodded. It was done. Until it was safe to do so once again, the Jedi would remain in exile, but he could rest easier knowing Obi-Wan would have his dear Commander by his side.

Obi-Wan could only nod in response. The wave of emotions that hit him all at once was too much to handle, and for the first time in far too long, Obi-Wan let his walls down, and the tears flow.

"Go, now, and with him, you must be. The boy on Tatooine, you must watch and look out for." Yoda said, a heartwarming smile etched on his face.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I will not let you down again." Obi-Wan stuttered out, wiping tears with a sleeve of his tattered tunic.

"Never let me down before, you have, dear Obi-Wan," Yoda said, nodding again, indicating that the conversation was really complete this time.

Obi-Wan stumbled to his feet, and in the direction of the medbay, everything rotating around him as he went, tears blurring his vision. The feelings of betrayal, sadness, guilt, and hurt would have to wait. All that mattered now was Cody. 

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘊𝘰𝘥𝘺.


	2. The Mess of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan finally gets to see Cody again and reminisces on their past together while waiting for the Commander to wake up.
> 
> Chapter name taken from 'The Mess of Love,' by D.H. Lawrence.

Obi-Wan Kenobi's legs somehow managed to get him to the med bay, the pain gripping his body numbed by his determination to see Cody again. It had only been a few days at most since they last saw each other, but he still missed the Commander. They also hadn't left things on the best of terms, with Cody's attempt to blast him to death still fresh in his mind. Obi-Wan understood that Cody wasn't in control of his actions when Order 66 had been executed, he just hoped Cody would also understand it.

He stumbled ungracefully into the med bay, mumbling that he was looking for Cody. A medic pointed him in the right direction. It felt like an out of body experience, one that Obi-Wan was watching from above, rather than with his own two eyes. He scanned the beds in front of him, other clones that he vaguely recognised lying unconscious or sleeping around him. He could feel Cody's sunshine orange force signature egniting the room, ignoring the strain using the force put on his already exhausted brain. Finally, his gaze settled on the one he was searching for.

The jagged scar running down Cody's temple was an easy giveaway that always immediately differentiated him from the others. Obi-Wan's heart fluttered in his chest, an iron grip of excitement and anxiety took hold. What state would his Commander be in? Would he even remember Obi-Wan? Or the last couple of years that had defined not only their relationship but their lives. He cleared his throat and made his way over to Cody's bed.

The man was asleep. Dark circles weighed down his eyes and his cheeks were hollower than before. A tiny scar on the side of his head caught Obi-Wan's attention. The kriffing mind chip. How did they let this happen? Tears prickled his eyes and his breath caught as he grabbed a chair and all but fell into it. He looked over Cody's body as if blinking would make him disappear. The slow rise and fall of Cody's chest slightly eased Obi-Wan's nerves, but he still couldn't make himself believe this was real. Not until Cody woke up.

His hands shook as he hovered over Cody's, hesitating to take it. He entwined his fingers around a hand that he had held so often before. It felt... right. Cody's hand was cold, but Obi-Wan didn't miss how the Commander's fingers slowly curled around his hand. Obi-Wan's eyes flicked up to his face, but Cody showed no other signs of waking up. Obi-Wan swallowed and enclosed Cody's hand in both of his own, resting them against his forehead. He closed his eyes. Kriff, he was exhausted.

He forced himself not to think about Mustafar, about Padmé, about... Anakin. He let out a quiet sob, as he failed to do exactly those things.

He didn't know how long he sat there, clutching Cody's hand in his own as tears streamed down his face. He let out a breath and wiped his face with his cloak. His eyes were heavier than he remembered them. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. The pulsing beat of pain behind them wasn't making it any easier. He sighed, as his thumbs absent-mindedly stroked the back of Cody's hand. Perhaps a little meditation would help. It could numb the excruciating pain, and take his mind off the things he didn't want to face just yet.

He focused on his breathing, getting it to even out, as he fell into the usual routine of his meditations. The bustling med bay sounds became muffled and distant. All he could feel was Cody's hand in his own, grounding him.

He found himself in his quarters, reading while sitting cross-legged on the floor. There was a knock on the door. He tore his eyes away from the page and cleared his throat.  
"Come in," he called, his gaze going straight back to the words. A flurry of white and orange armour entered.  
"General. It's good to see you back." Cody said, his helmet tucked under his arm.

Ah yes, this was a memory of when he returned from Mortis, an experience he still couldn't quite explain to this day. This was a fond memory, one that had replayed in his mind many times as the war ate away at all his free time. Obi-Wan settled his mind again, allowing the memory to continue.

"Obi-Wan, please, Cody," he had corrected simply. Cody nodded.  
"Do come in. Can I get you anything? Tea?" Obi-Wan asked, eyes moving up to the Commander once more.  
"Ah, no I'll get it, don't worry, Obi-Wan," Cody said, making his way to the small kitchenette area. Obi-Wan smiled, a warm feeling spreading across his chest.  
A few minutes later Cody returned with two piping hot cups of tea, made just the way Obi-Wan liked. Tea drinking together had become quite a common thing between the two. While it wasn't Cody's favourite drink, it meant he got to spend more time with the Jedi. He joined said Jedi on the floor, sitting cross-legged across from him.

"What're you reading?" Cody asked, after taking a sip of his tea.  
"Poetry," Obi-Wan answered, a soft smile taking over his face.  
"I don't think I've ever read poetry before," Cody said simply, staring at the book in Obi-Wan's hand.  
"Oh, well we can't have that now, my dear. Poetry is marvelous." Obi-Wan said, eyes wide in shock.  
"Come here and I'll read some to you, my love," he said, gesturing for Cody to lie against him.

Obi-Wan could never forget the feelings of peace and happiness that took him over, as the man he loved to lay in his lap, listening to poems he loved, while his fingers carded through his hair. Obi-Wan would do anything to have had that moment go on forever. To have nothing exist except him, Cody, and a neverending book of poetry to read to his Commander.

A slight movement from said man pulled him from his reverie. He eyes winced against the light, as Cody came back into focus. He was staring at him, an eyebrow raised and a slight smile on his face.  
"How long have you been awake?" Obi-Wan asked, voice weak and shaky.  
"Just a few minutes. Didn't want to disturb you," Cody said. His voice hadn't changed. Neither had he. He hadn't forgotten him. Obi-Wan let out a stuttering breath, watery eyes looking into Cody's golden-brown ones.

"I missed you, Cody," Obi-Wan said softly, not trusting himself to say more.  
"I know, sir. I missed you too." Cody cleared his throat before continuing, failing to keep the shake out of his voice. "I'm sorry for what happened. I can't explain it, I -"  
"No. You do not apologise, for there is nothing to apologise for, my dear. You had no control over your actions," Obi-Wan interrupted, pointing a finger, indicating he wasn't going to hear it.

"But- I could have killed you, sir," Cody argued, sitting up, but keeping his hand in Obi-Wan's.  
"And you didn't. It's the one shot I'm glad you missed, Cody." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, one which Obi-Wan had feared would be uncomfortable, but it was no such thing. He focused on keeping his breathing even, as the man he loved so dearly seemed deep in thought.

"How many did we lose?" Cody asked, glancing around the room, seeing some of his brother's in the same state as himself. This was a question Obi-Wan himself didn't really know the answer to. He couldn't bring himself to ask anyone, and truly, he didn't want to know the answer. Perhaps he couldn't bear it.  
"Uh- I don't know. Maybe that's for the best. I-I haven't heard anything else, apart from that this happened everywhere. Kriffing Order 66," Obi-Wan almost spat the name of the order that had changed so much.

Cody swallowed, wiping at the tears that had begun to fall without him realising. He thought of his brothers. Of Rex, and Wolffe, any others that were still alive. What had become of them? He was almost too afraid to find out.   
"Ok, alright. This is bad. Um, what else have I missed?" He asked. "I don't think you want to know. Perhaps one day I will be able to tell you. But for now, it is still too fresh in my mind to talk about it," Obi-Wan ground out, the cracking of his shaky voice was not lost on him.

Cody just nodded, hands quivering ever so slightly in Obi-Wan's grip.  
"What now?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"We have to bring a child to Tatooine," Obi-Wan said, keeping the statement as impersonal as he could manage. It made Cody cock his head to the side, but he only nodded, sensing now was not the time to question it further.  
"When do we leave?" He asked instead. "As soon as you're up to it, dear," Obi-Wan said, his voice now sounding incredibly sad.  
Cody paused, making a mental note that he was going to have a very deep talk with his General as soon as he could. There was obviously a lot that he had missed, and a lot that the Jedi was not telling him right now. Cody was by no means Force-sensitive, but he could feel guilt, sadness and exhaustion surrounding Obi-Wan's entire being

"Let's get out of here then," Cody said gently, giving Obi-Wan's hands a squeeze. Obi-Wan seemed to snap out of whatever trance he had slipped into and gave a small nod. Cody pulled himself out of the bed, feeling slightly more rested after basically being unconscious for kriff knows how long. He gently pulled Obi-Wan to his feet, noticing how the man winced and put most of his weight against Cody. He wrapped his arms around his lover as softly as he could, as Obi-Wan's head rested in the gap between his shoulder and neck. 

"We'll be ok, Obi-Wan, I'll make it ok, whatever it is," Cody whispered lightly, That seemed to break something in the Jedi because Cody could feel his blacks begin to dampen as Obi-Wan quietly wept into his shoulder. Cody felt tears of his own begin to fall, as he carefully ran his hand through Obi-Wan's hair.  
"Let's get out of here," Obi-Wan eventually agreed, his wrecked and anguished voice barely more than a mumble. 

Yes, he would make this right. He would rebuild Obi-Wan with whatever pieces he could find, and help him get back to some type of his former self. Obi-Wan would do the same for him, help him to piece together that last few days he had missed out on, and what he would do without a war to fight. Whatever had taken place while Cody was under the control of the Empire, he would help.

He would do anything for the Jedi. All that mattered now was Obi-Wan.

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘖𝘣𝘪-𝘞𝘢𝘯.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to writing part 2 :D  
> I don't know if it's any good but I enjoyed writing it. I also don't know if I'm gonna add more, but I have some ideas for when they arrive on Tatooine and Cody finally learning what happened with Anakin.
> 
> But yeah I hope you enjoyed this, as I said before, it's an idea I had for a good while. I just love them so much and I really hope Cody is in the Kenobi series.


End file.
